As disclosed in parent U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/976,927, 11/798,647, and 11/395,237, which are each incorporated by reference in their entirety, crossbar circuit architectures may be configured to provide for programmable signal processors. The present patent application provides further embodiments of such systems to provide adaptive control system applications.
Operational amplifiers are often found in analog processing systems and can be used to construct a variety of devices such as high pass filter/differentiator circuits as illustrated in FIG. 1 or low pass filter/integrator circuits as illustrated in FIG. 2. However, environmental effects such as changes in temperature or humidity may alter circuit parameters used in analog processing leading to improper operation. In other cases, it may be desirable to switch one type of analog processing circuit to another type of analog processing circuit to achieve greater functionality with a lower number of total parts. Resistance switch crossbar arrays have been under investigation for the past several years for applications in non-volatile memory such as RRAM and in programmable logic. The present invention is directed to applying such resistance switch crossbar technology to a reconfigurable filter or control circuit in order to provide adaptable analog processing circuits which can more easily adjust to variation in environmental conditions or different desired uses.